Wireless networks transmit and receive information utilizing varying techniques and protocols. For example, but not by way of limitation, two common and widely adopted techniques used for communication are those that adhere to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards such as the IEEE 802.11n standard, the IEEE 802.11ac standard and the IEEE 802.11ax standard.
The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based Wireless LANs (WLANs) and devices. The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (such as between radio network interface cards (NIC) in a PC or other wireless device(s) or stations (STA) and access points (APs)) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to 802.11ac and is proposed to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas like public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax also uses orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), and related to IEEE 802.11ax, the High Efficiency WLAN Study Group (HEW SG) within the IEEE 802.11 working group is considering improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput/area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).
Millimeter wave (mmWave) wireless technology generally corresponds to the portion of the radio spectrum between 30 GHz to 300 GHz, with corresponding wavelengths between one and ten millimeters. For wireless communications, mmWave currently corresponds to bands of spectrum near 38 GHz, 60 GHx and 94 GHz, and in particular to bands between 70 GHz and 90 GH.
Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs or drones) are becoming far more frequently used by government, corporations and private parties. Drones can be especially practical in scenarios where humans could be at risk or drones are more efficient than manned counterparts. Multi-drone systems exist that partner a plurality of drones to operate as a homogeneous “system” to more efficiently and economically complete a task as compared to single drone.
Drones can communicate over one or more wireless networks as listed above. Additionally, drones can communicate with one another over one or more networks where these networks can be grouped into clusters. Within each of these clusters, only the drone designated as the cluster head would have network connections outside of the cluster. The cluster head is then equipped to disseminates data to the other drones in the cluster by broadcasting to the other drones or nodes within the cluster.